My Shining Gem
by King Sakura Princess
Summary: He wasn't sure what to say to Yuu-chan when he presented the gift. "Yuu-chan, I got you this because I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Mika tried. Was that too much? Mika Week 2016 - Day 5
**Mika Week 2016 - Day 5**

 **Prompt: Sapphire/Ruby**

* * *

"Yuu-chan, I got you something."

Was that too simple a way to it?

"Yuu-chan, I got you a present." Mika tried again.

It was basically the same thing.

"Yuu-chan, I got you something very special and I..."

No, that was putting pressure on Yuu-chan to like the gift. Maybe it'd be something insignificant to him. He should form his own opinion about it. Just because Mika thought it was special doesn't mean Yuu would.

"Yuu-chan, I got you this because I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He defiantly shouldn't say that. His expression was all wrong, too. He looked like he was about to murder someone.

It wasn't a good idea to look at his reflection anyway, but he thought it'd be easier to practice this way.

At least if he kept his mouth closed he wouldn't see his fangs, but now that he was a full vampire his eyes were red.

His eyes were those of a monster.

Mika looked away from the mirror, not be able to bare his reflection anymore. Why did Yuu have this mirror his the room anyway? There was a perfectly fine one in the bathroom. Though one bathroom for seven people is kind of hard to get into. But Yuu didn't really need the mirror. Most of the time he looked fine. Well, sort of, he did have tendency to get bed-head a lot, but Mika thought it was cute.

Yuu had noticed his distaste for the mirror and had offered to take it down, because this was Mika's room too, or at least Mika spent so much time in here that it was practically his room, but Mika insisted he keep it. If Yuu liked it, he'd put up with it.

Still, it was difficult to ignore. It was hard not to see his reflection no matter how hard he'd tried to avoid it. It was easier when Yuu was here, when he could look him and notice nothing but Yuu, but he wasn't here now.

"Mika, dinner's ready." Yuu said, standing by the door.

"Yuu-chan." Mika said, turning around. He was glad he was here, Mika needed him.

"What are you doing?" Yuu asked, coming into the room.

What was he doing? He didn't want to say he was thinking about how he was a monster, because Yuu would just say he wasn't one. He also couldn't tell Yuu the other thing he was doing, though Yuu probably noticed the box in his hand by now.

"What's that, Mika?" Yuu asked, pointing to the box in his hand.

Mika didn't know how to answer any of his questions. He wasn't prepared to tell Yuu what he was holding. Not at all. He hadn't figured out what to say yet. It had to be prefect. He should've locked the door or something. But this was Yuu's room, he couldn't just lock the door if he wanted to come inside. He should've did this somewhere else. Or at least closed the door, then maybe Yuu would've knocked.

"Mika!" Yuu said, walking over to him and snapping him out of this thoughts.

"What's going on?" Yuu asked, sounding concerned. "Are you thirsty?"

Mika smiled despite himself. "No, Yuu-chan."

"Then what's wrong?"

What was Mika supposed to say? He had to say something to him, Yuu deserved some sort of answer, and if Mika told him it was nothing he wouldn't buy it and insist that him tell him what's wrong until he did.

So, Mika had no choice but to tell him.

"I was just thinking about my eyes."

Mika had meant say something about what was in the box, but he wasn't ready. So he took Yuu down another dark road.

Why couldn't he just say it?

"Your eyes? They're beautiful." Yuu told him.

"Beautiful?" Mika asked, confused.

"Yeah. They're like pretty gems, they were like that when you were a kid, too."

"They're different now." Mika said.

"But they're still yours, aren't they?"

Mika supposed Yuu had some sort of point, so he let that topic drop. Now, he had to get to the real topic.

"Um, Yuu-chan."

"Yeah?"

"I...gotyousomething." Mika said, way faster than he meant to.

"Huh?"

" _I got you something_." Mika said, this time to low.

"What?"

"I said, I got you something!" Mika yelled, then cringed immediately after. That's not what he was planning on saying the first place, and he never meant to yell at Yuu-chan.

"Sorry." Mika apologized.

"It's okay. Now, what did you get me?" Yuu said, grinning at him a bit excitedly.

Mika hoped he wouldn't disappoint Yuu. "I got you, um, this." He said, thrusting the box into Yuu-chan's hands.

This wasn't going well at all.

Yuu opened it to revel a silver ring with two gems inside, one blue and red, sapphire and ruby.

It was pretty hard to get this, Mika had gone out countless times searching for it. It was hard enough for him to get a ring in general, let alone find the perfect one.

It wasn't exactly what he wanted to get Yuu-chan, but he wasn't going to find a perfect ring now. He'd get him a better one later.

It took a lot of excuses just to get that one, Yuu particularly seemed like the one where he said he was looking for spell books to help turn him human again, but he always wanted to come with him, or to take someone else with him.

He was pretty sure at least half of the people in the house knew now, at least he knew Shinoa did when she started making marriage jokes about him and Yuu, and the other caught on not too far after.

"Mika, is this-!?"

"It's a promise ring." Mika explained. This wouldn't be Yuu's engagement ring. No, he'd find something better for that.

"We can't exactly get married now, but I wanted to get something to let you know...that eventually, we'll get married. I know blue and red are your favorite colors, so I got this ring for you." Mika said.

"Mika...!" Yuu wrapped his arms around him.

"Do you like it?" Mika asked, hugging Yuu back.

"Of course I like it!" Yuu said, hugging Mika tighter.

"I'm glad." _Really glad. I thought maybe you wouldn't. You wouldn't want to marry me. But you do._

Yuu pulled back and handed Mika back the box.

At first Mika thought he changed his mind, he didn't want to get married, or he didn't really like the ring, but then Yuu said,

"Put it on me." While smiling the brightest smile Mika's ever seen. There were a few tears in his eyes too.

Mika did as Yuu told him to, sliding the ring onto Yuu's left ring finger.

Yuu grabbed his hands after he was finished.

"After we save Guren and Kimizuki's sister, you and I are going to get married, and have a big wedding, and everyone's going to be there."

"I'll have to get you an engagement ring before that, Yuu-chan. Then we'll need wedding rings."

"Why are there so many rings involved? I like this one." Yuu said, holding his hand up and looking at it again.

"I want to get you a better one." Mika told him.

"What's wrong with this one? I like it." Yuu told him again, making Mika's heart swell. He was really happy he liked it so much.

"It's just how these things work, Yuu-chan. Let me get you another ring."

"Okay, but I'm keeping this one too, okay?"

Mika chuckled. "Okay."

Mika then kissed him on the lips, Yuu put his arms around Mika's waist, and then-

"Yuu-kun, Mika-kun, are you coming-?"

They immediately pulled away to see Yoichi standing at the door.

"U-um, I- Um! Din-dinner's ready!" Yoichi said, before scurrying away as quick as possible.

Yuu and him both really needed to learn how to close doors.


End file.
